


Help You Smile Again

by i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, One Shot, Post-Canon, Romance, and i live for it, he adores her really, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate/pseuds/i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate
Summary: Jill has a nightmare, Carlos is there to help her feel better...
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	Help You Smile Again

**Author's Note:**

> For a request on my tumblr (i-write-fanfics-to-procrastinate): Jill x Carlos — Raindrops on Eyelashes, Being so Close You Can Feel Your Lips Brush when You Whisper, and Indigo Skies just before Dawn

_We don’t live in a fairytale. People die._ The tang of blood filled the air, Jill blinked glancing down at her hands, stained red.  _ No…. no, it’s happening again!  _ Drops of rain began to splatter on her held out palms, thinning the blood with each pounding drop. Her hands were shaking as she dared to glance up at the scene before her. The streets of Raccoon City, nightfall, the rain just beginning to wash the blood away from the sidewalk and the streets and Jill’s outstretched arms. And in front of her, lying across the cement, his eyes open and empty…. 

“C-Carlos?!” Jill shuddered, her eyes filling with tears, her voice cracking. Rain was soaking into her hair and her clothes, clinging to her eyelashes with her unshed tears. Panic quickened her heartbeat. “Carlos?!” She sobbed, reaching out to cup his cheek, run her fingers through his bloody hair. “P-please! Snap out of it! Carlos!” The rain turned to thick, warm blood flooding the streets of Raccoon City as Jill cradled the dead man in her arms, silent scream building at the back of her throat as his body was painted red by the storm. 

* * *

Jill woke up gasping for breath, heart racing, tangled in her sheets. She practically fell out of bed onto her hands and knees, heaving for air, her whole body trembling.  _ Carlos!  _ He had to be alright, right?! She couldn’t move, not until her heart stopped pounding so fast. Trembling, and swallowing deep breaths of air, she pressed her hand to the end of the mattress lifting herself up so she could see his sleeping form. He had always been such a heavy sleeper. She waited until she could see his body moving so slightly with each breath.  _ Alive. _ Her whole body relaxed, relief filling her as she took in another gulping breath, and shakily rose to her feet. She needed air and some coffee. 

It was well before dawn, maybe by an hour or so. Jill took her cup of coffee and sat out on the metal fire escape platform, leaning back against the brick wall behind her and crossing her legs. She made sure the window was propped open before cupping her hot mug between her hands and taking in a deep breath of the steam rising from her drink. Even with the lights of the city, she could make out a few bright stars in the dark indigo of the sky. She closed her eyes. 

_ I wish my memory had an erase button _ . She could erase every horrible, awful thing she had ever witnessed—including all her nasty dreams. Why was it that the more you loved someone the more scared you were to lose them? One day she might have a psychotic breakdown. Could she be any more afraid of losing Carlos? It didn’t seem possible. 

The rough sound of the window being lifted open drew her out of her thoughts to see her boyfriend clumsily climbing through, his own cup of coffee in hand. “Bad one?” He asked, settling down beside her and taking a sip of his creamy drink. Jill frowned, glancing down at the swirling umber liquid in her mug. He knew her well enough to know that she only got up this early and  _ stayed _ up when her nightmares were  _ bad _ . 

“Yeah,” she finally said, her voice hoarse. “The same one.” 

She watched as his brow furrowed, and he looked up at the midnight blue sky. “Dream-Jill seems to forget one very important fact,” he said at last, turning to face her with a gentle smile. Jill couldn’t help but return the expression with a smile of her own. Carlos’s eyes were so warm and so full of love and adoration, it made her relax almost instantly. 

“What’s that?” she asked. 

“That I meant it when I said I’m not leaving you, supercop,” he replied, setting his coffee aside and leaning closer to her. “You’re stuck with me. There’s no escape.” 

Jill laughed, setting down her own mug and wrapping her arms around Carlos’s shoulders, “You’re right. Dream-Jill forgets that a lot, huh?” She trailed off, her heart aching, “But… what if what Dream-Jill believes is… really convincing and it still hurts?” 

Carlos cupped her cheek, gently brushing his thumb over her jaw. “I’ll be there when you wake up to help you smile again. Always.” 

He took her hand, kissing her knuckles, and then turned, leaning back against the bricks again, taking a long drink of his coffee. It was cold without him holding her, and Jill reached for her own drink again, somehow feeling lonely. “Hey,” Carlos said, suddenly draping an arm over her shoulder. “I hate to see you looking down. What can I do to help?” 

Jill smiled up at him, leaning against him a little. “Just be you.” 

“Just be me, huh?” Carlos frowned, thinking, and then leaned close. She could feel his lips brush against hers when he spoke again, “Irresistible, you mean?” 

Jill laughed, shoving him a little. “Sure. If you want to call it that.” 

“Hey,” Carlos said, mocking hurt. But his expression quickly changed to that simple admiring gaze as he looked at her. “I love you, how’s that? Is that  _ Carlos _ enough for you?” 

Jill flushed trying to hide the beaming smile the words brought to her lips. “Yeah, that’s you,” she said softly. “I love you too.” 

He leaned over and kissed her softly, the taste of sweetened, creamy coffee on his lips. And when he pulled away he reprimanded her lightly, “Next time you have a nightmare, wake me up. Promise?” 

She sighed, taking her mug in her hands again and leaning against Carlos with a contented smile as the sun began to rise. “Alright. I promise.” 


End file.
